


本能启蒙

by ZCRXC



Series: 并非本意系列 [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Determination (Undertale), Disturbing Content, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfic, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, NC-17, NSFW, NSFW Art, OOC, Other, Parody, Rough Sex, Sadism, Schmoop, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut, Soul Sex, Squick, Suicidal Themes, Suicidal Thoughts, Undertail, Violence, handjobs, suicidal, 帕衫, 花福
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZCRXC/pseuds/ZCRXC
Summary: 福搞事，教坏帕，忽悠衫，还偷宅龙的摄像头看他们直播啪啪啪*主cp：帕衫【很温柔】*副cp：花福【略疼痛】





	本能启蒙

**Author's Note:**

> *“并非本意”系列的番外。故事发生在Frisk第一次大屠杀之前，难得的糖。算《GE并非本意》的前传。
> 
> *主cp：帕衫【很温柔】  
> *副cp：花福【略疼痛】
> 
> *使用药♂品+被偷【zhi】窥【bo】情节注意。
> 
> *都接受的话，祝食用愉快。

“那个……这，这本怎么样？”Alphys从书架上抽出一本论证时间旅行的书籍递给对方，Frisk道谢并接了过去。

这让原本慌得不行的她送了口气。试想一下，你的朋友在用你的电脑查资料时差一点点就要翻到你的一些见不得人的资源时，你会是怎样的心情？那就是Alphys刚刚的心情了。

鬼知道为什么她明明那么清楚地说明了位置，脑子不算笨的Frisk却跟个zz一样的找错了书架。

“祂不会是故意的吧？”脑中闪过了一丝怀疑，但在下一瞬就被她否定了。

开什么玩笑，全地底都知道Frisk是好孩子。

“原来是这个书架啊，”Frisk点点头。从一脸淡然的表情上来看，祂似乎并没有察觉到自己找的书架上都是些什么见不得人的书籍，“那刚刚一定是口误吧。”

“哎？不是……这个……”Alphys有些疑惑，“我刚刚，是我……难道是我自己说错了书架？”

“对啊，你刚刚说的就是靠床的书架啊。”

“不对吧！我说的应该是靠窗啊！”——她这样想着，但是很快就接受了现实。

“可，可能吧……？”Alphys低下头，揉着白大褂的袖口，“也对啦，怎么想都应该是，是我搞错了、才对……拿书的时候也是，总觉得理论书架的空隙变大了……一定是把不知道哪本材料给忘在哪里了吧……雪镇的摄像头也是，想修好在最近坏掉了的那一个，却找不到那摄像头在哪里……一定也是我忘掉了吧……身为皇家科学员真是太不称职了……”

“不不不！不是你的错！啊，我是说，那个、我还有点事……就不打搅你了。”控制住短暂的惊慌，Frisk担心露出更多的马脚，打算抓紧时间撤离，“还有，书就别太费心去找了。你看啊……既然都忘掉了是什么书，那肯定不重要！对，因为不重要所以不用在意它！就这样啦拜拜！”

话音未落脚都已经踏出了大门，没等对方回复，热域实验室的自动门已经关上了。

 

当晚。Frisk走进Papyrus的房间，躺在车床上的房间主人已经盖好了被子，一脸期待地等着祂。

“继续昨天的课程？”

“当然！我，伟大的PAPYRUS！因学习而快乐！所以放弃睡前故事没什么大不了的。捏嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿！”

“好，那么……”Frisk拿出一本从实验室带来的书翻着页，“昨天到了哪里……？”

当然，不是Alphys给祂那本科学理论。

“找到了。嗯……在开拓好‘果冻’之后，就可以真枪实弹地……呃……”想了想，还是别去特意换什么委婉措辞比较好，“真枪实弹地插入了。”

教Papyrus就要直接。

“真枪实弹？哇喂！难道是你以前讲过的西部牛仔决斗……”但是天真的骷髅好像把重点放在了其他地方。

“不不不不！”眼看方向就要跑偏，Frisk及时把住方向盘，“我想，这个枪指的应该是你的……‘荧光棒’！对，这是在延续昨天的课程，不可能跑题太远的。”

“噢！太有道理了！”

祂松了口气，看了看墙上的挂钟。

留给祂的时间不多了。抓紧教完吧。

“然后呢……”

Papyrus在漫长的课程中渐渐变得昏昏欲睡，在喝了一杯Frisk准备的“比一般的牛奶对骨头更好的钙奶”后进入了梦乡。

计划顺利进行。

Frisk退出房间，来到客厅。套上衣物等着第二位男主角的到场。

一般来说，Frisk是和Toriel一起住在遗迹的。不过这两天祂自愿担下给Papyrus念睡前故事的重任之后，就自然而然地留在雪镇过夜了。

 

深夜。Sans从Grilby’s瞬移回到家门口。他当然可以直接瞬移到房间，不过在家里还有其他人的情况下，至少应该做这么个“敲门、进门”的回家基本仪式。

“哟，你回来啦。”坐在沙发上的Frisk听到开门声，向门边的Sans挥了挥手。

“嗯……！Frisk？你怎么穿成这样？？”Sans把还没喝完的番茄酱瓶放到餐桌上，看着对方身上套的对祂来说明显过大的酒保服，Sans一脸懵逼。按昨天的情况来看，Frisk现在应该穿着更加方便睡觉的舒适衣物躺在沙发上，而不是玩cosplay一样穿着又正式又不合身的酒保服。

对，Frisk睡沙发。只要是看过Sans房间样子的人，都会觉得这个决定非常正确。祂倒的确有用开玩笑一样的口吻说过跟Papyrus睡一起，然后也如祂所愿地收到了来自Sans回应玩笑一样的口吻的明确反对。

就在那一刻，Frisk愉快地决定搞事。

“Grilby借的。穿着找找感觉而已啦，”走到餐桌旁，绕到Sans所在的另一边，似乎是想把餐桌当成酒吧的吧台，“我想当调酒师。”

“嘿…ok。”小孩子的三分钟热情很容易打发，Sans认为好心陪祂玩一下也无妨，“一杯番茄酱。”

Frisk根本不会调酒，笨手笨脚地把液体倒进高脚玻璃杯里装模作样地晃了一会儿。

“只有红茶可以吗？”Frisk用有些奇怪的语气说着，递过来一杯鲜红色的液体。

比起祂所说的红茶，那杯液体过于浑浊和黏稠了。显然只是番茄酱而已。

“可能是在玩地面上的梗吧？”Sans这样想着，没太在意。如果是Alphys，可能就会犹豫要不要喝下去了。

“还不错。再来一杯。”习惯对瓶吹的Sans显然不可能因为一杯番茄酱就满足了。

“嗯……这个嘛……”Frisk有些心不在焉。祂皱了皱眉头，看向Papyrus的房间。

“……孩子？”Sans也跟着对方的视线看去，并没有发现什么。于是回过头来用指尖轻轻戳了戳杯口，发出了清脆的声音，“只有一杯可没办法做生意哦。”

“但是啊……再来一杯普通的我怕会冲淡了嘴里的效果，可再来一杯加料的我又怕你会受不了……”

？？！

听着对方漫不经心地说出了不得了的话，Sans感觉到了不妙：“……等、等一下！什么意思？”

“别激动别激动！也……没啥特别的意思！”Frisk好像现在才反应过来一样，慌忙地摆手辩解着，“只是个玩笑！小玩笑！”

“应该只是什么恶作剧，比如加了少量的蜗牛酱或者狗粮粉末之类的？如果是加了泻药什么的……皮成这样就得让Tori稍微数落几句了。”——Sans这样想着。然而这个想法被下一句饱含冲击力的话语击得粉碎。

 

“绝对没有加什么会让你变得又无力又敏感的药！”

 

“……WTF？！”他明显感觉到了力不从心，想替Tori好好管教下这个爱作死的小鬼只能趁现在。

“哇别！我错了啊啊啊啊——天哪好可怕！”看着对方黑着眼眶，Frisk惊慌地后退着。好像有蓝色和黄色的光芒在他的左眼中转瞬即逝，祂没有看清，“为什么你的眼睛会发光啊！不要靠近我啊啊啊啊！”

“人、人类！出什么事……噢！SANS！你回来了！正好，我有重要的事情需要帮忙！”Papyrus醒来后听到厨房的动静，以为自己朋友遇袭了便慌忙出来查看情况。看到另一方是自己兄弟时，瞬间松了一口气。因为自己的出现，他们也停止了“友好的打闹”。

“人类，我好像到达了你之前说过的境界……”

Frisk瞄了一眼Papyrus的“努力与坚持”之间的部位，意识到Papyrus接下来会说什么了，祂的语速快得仿佛说出来的每一个字都烫嘴一样：“我突然想上个厕所你们先聊吧。”

此地不宜久留，祂转身一个鱼跃撞破了厨房的玻璃窗户离开了屋子。

学Papyrus什么不好偏偏学这个？！身兼数职的Sans心疼玻璃窗。

焦急地想要逃跑，却因为衣物过于不合身，导致逃跑的Frisk跑两步摔一跤，背影看起来十分滑稽。如果Monster kid在这里，一定会忍不住去教导祂起身的正确姿势。

可惜这有趣的表演除了某朵花，没有其他人看见。

“捏？”Papyrus有些奇怪Frisk为什么不请Sans让让再走正门，然后他得出了“憋急了”的结论。

“Paps，怎么了吗？”Sans站位不佳，从他的角度刚好看不到自家兄弟正在面临的问题。

他打算赶紧回房间，却在发动瞬移能力前停下了。催动魔力的同时也在加速药品的吸收，恐怕此时走回自己的房间才是好选择。

脚步不稳地靠着扶手低着头，爬了一半的楼梯就有些走不动了。每迈出一小步都比平时更累。双腿绵软无力，Sans感觉自己整具骨架都快化了。他在心里用重力控制把Frisk拖回来揍了一遍。

“Sans！你简直比Napsta blook家的蜗牛还要慢！”

Sans的喘息声盖过了对方的脚步声，他都没有没发觉Papyrus是什么时候走下楼梯的。双方停在楼梯中间，因为身高以及楼梯的高低差，他一抬头就直直的对上了自家兄弟的“努力与坚持”之间的部位。

“什……？！Paps！那家伙是不是让你吃了什么奇怪的玩意儿？！”他在心里用重力控制把Frisk拖回来揍了十遍。

“捏？你是说人类吗？奇怪的玩意儿……”Papyrus回想着，没觉得有什么不对。一手揽过肩胛骨一手穿过膝弯将Sans打横抱起，一边走向楼上一边说着，“我只是……就像平时一样喝了牛奶……噢！人类说我今天喝的是对骨头更好的钙奶！味道跟牛奶差不多，但似乎有一点点不同？然后慢慢的浑身发热，所以我热醒了。”

虽然Papyrus平时就一直是这样活力满满的样子，但是现在毕竟已经深夜了，此时的他怎么看都是一副比平时更加有精力的样子。

看来是相反的药物，那家伙是早有预谋，都是安排好的。他在心里用重力控制把Frisk拖回来揍了五十遍。

Sans后悔极了，早知道还是应该瞬移回房间。

不过Papyrus把他送回房间然后离开，事情如果就这么结束倒也不算失控。

可惜，或者说可喜可贺。Papyrus把对方抱进了自己的房间。

“等、等等，Paps……”Sans满脑子都是糟糕的画面，但还紧紧地抓住最后一丝希望，“今天我很累了，可能没办法念完一遍睡前故事……”

“噢！不，Sans。”Papyrus动作轻柔的把对方放在跑车床上，“我所说的需要帮忙的事不是睡前故事。”

“是这个！你看！”扯开内裤，昂扬弹出。他的语气兴高采烈得像是在炫耀什么一样。

“天呐……”希望破灭，Sans移开视线，掩面。他在心里用重力控制把Frisk拖回来揍了一百遍。

“没事，这很好解决……你只需要……呃……把手放上去……”

“不行！”Papyrus打断了对方的话语，“人类说了，第一次不能自己碰，同种族的其他怪物来最好。比如我，就应该找别的骷髅帮忙。书上也是那么写的！”

上哪儿去找别的骷髅？！那家伙果然是存心的吧！Sans在心里用重力控制把Frisk拖回来揍了五百遍。

“Paps……这个，其、其实不需要完全相信书本……”此时的Sans当然想不到，他推脱的借口跟Frisk给Papyrus提前打的预防针几乎一模一样。

“SANS！”Papyrus有些生气的皱起眉骨，直接拽起对方的手骨放了上去，“我不是骷髅宝宝！人类说我已经是个大骷髅宝宝了！你应该教我！”

“这都哪儿跟哪儿啊？！”——Sans想着，非常努力的想用混乱的脑子找出漏洞反驳，手却擅自动了起来。

“？！！！！”

一定是药物生效了！他现在居然有种不光要用手，还要用上嘴的冲动。

趁着还能保持理智，Sans在心里用重力控制把Frisk拖回来揍了一千遍。

“咦？！”从未体验过的刺激让Papyrus惊叫一声，“哇、喂……原来是，这样的感觉……”

Sans一手握住柱身缓慢上下移动，拇指骨压在顶部力度适中地画着圈。另一只手……他没眼看现在的画面，所以挡着泛蓝的脸。

“这么大的东西…真的进得来吗？强行挤进来会不会出事？”——Sans有些不安地想着，手上的动作更进一步。

“要是被Paps……等等！万一那个混蛋小鬼没跟他说更多的事情呢？帮他解决之后我还是有机会离开再回自己房间解决的啊！为什么满脑子都是最糟的展开？！！”——药效实在太可怕了，Sans一边努力说服自己事态还没有那么糟，一边在心里用重力控制把Frisk拖回来揍了五千遍。

“等等！不，慢点……不然我……”Papyrus的声音显得有些慌乱。

于是，Sans闻言，立刻加快了速度。

“嘿！慢、慢点！”听着自家兄弟的声音变得颤抖，而且更加慌乱了。Sans感觉有些惊喜，他原以为离结束还早，但没想到可以这么快。

但是他错了，只是空欢喜了一场。因为Papyrus请求慢点并不是想要释放了。

“Sans！噢……没办法了。”已经等不到释放了，Papyrus半扯开对方的裤子，“再拖下去我就记不住步骤了。”

“什么？？？”Sans感到很迷茫，他完全看不明白现在是什么展开。直到分身被对方握住，“嗯啊～等、等等！慢点……”

“哦，这一步我记得！说‘等等’或‘慢点’的时候要加速！”Papyrus模仿着自家兄弟，一手遮脸，一手加速服务对方。为了确认自己的动作是否标准，还拼命的透过指缝盯着Sans的部位看，努力确保自己的动作与之前看到的一样。这脸挡得真心没有任何意义。

“不！不是唔呃——嗯……”远超平日的刺激让Sans不知不觉停下了抚慰对方的动作，咬紧牙关努力使自己的喘息变得平静，但是这几乎没用。快感不断交叠加深，Sans的分身开始发胀，顶端溢出了少量的液体。

“哈……呃，停、停下……呜～等等……哈啊！不、不是！不要再加速啊啊啊啊啊啊——”在下意识说了“等等”之后再后悔也来不及了。刺激加剧，Sans不禁宣泄了出来。

“噢！伟大的Papyrus居然搞错步骤了？！”Papyrus懊悔不已地拍了拍脑门，他以为自己是弄错了什么才会导致Sans提前高潮的。

“不…没有……”Sans努力平复呼吸，撑起身体，“抱歉Paps，我这就、帮你解决……你的问题……”

“不用！”Papyrus迅速调整好了情绪，好像他一开始就不认为这是什么大问题，“我想，可以直接进行下一步了！”

“不！Paps，听我说。”再不趁现在，说明就没机会了，Sans提高了音量，“再继续就超过兄弟的界限了。Frisk一定是搞错了什么，别盲信祂的话。”

“但是……！”Papyrus的动作稍微停顿了一下，然后更加果断地按倒了对方，“但是我想！”

“！”Sans这才意识到对方的行动不仅仅是因为那混蛋小鬼的洗脑。

“我想……跟Sans的关系更进一步……”Papyrus扑倒在他身上，把脸埋在对方胸骨上，“我知道你独自承受了很多，但是也只是感觉得到。要说那具体是什么，我对此一无所知。”

Sans彻底愣住了。

“我不是骷髅宝宝！我希望能跟你一起分担，希望你能敞开心扉。所以……”声音听起来委屈而坚定，“我想继续。”

“怪不得Papyrus对Frisk荒唐的言论深信不疑……如果出发点是这个，也是没办法的事……”——Sans想着，觉得眼眶有些发酸。

“Paps……”Sans抚上对方的颅骨。

稍作踌躇后，Sans终于鼓起了勇气。

“那就……继续吧。”

 

已经太晚了，连船夫/船妇都下班了。Frisk气喘吁吁地从雪镇跑到热域，溜进了Alphys的实验室。

“雪镇4号摄像头……找到了，是这个！正在连接显示器……woc怎么这么多蓝色粘液？难不成他们已经完事了？！”

对，Alphys找不到的那个摄像头就是被祂拆了，还偷偷安到了Papyrus的书架里。讲睡前故事的另一个目的也是为了偷偷的调整书本位置，改善录制视角。

“这么迅猛？？？要是我能跑得像西方记者那么快就好了……”Frisk双手合十贴在鼻尖上，闭上眼睛不知道在向谁祈祷，“拜托了，让他们再来一次！”

可喜可贺，画面中的两具骷髅回应了祂小小的期待。

 

“唔……paps……”Sans不再抗拒。放下心理防备之后，身后荧蓝色的器官也显形了。

如果自家兄弟这么做是忠于他自己的本意而不是受了Frisk的蛊惑，就没什么好担心的了。

“好，好痒……”Papyrus纤长的指骨搭在对方的耻骨上轻轻地划着圈，使Sans感觉更加瘙痒难忍。后者稍微有一点点庆幸，不够强力的药效并不足以让他不受控制到说出“快点进来”之类羞耻度爆表的话；同时又有一点点不满，不够强力的药效让他能够保持清醒的意识而不能完全抛弃羞耻心并推锅给药。

指骨靠近荧蓝色的洞口，Papyrus一边努力地回想着步骤，一边小心翼翼地挤入指骨到第二指节。

“嗯、呜……”被入侵的触感传来，Sans不由得绷紧了神经。

尽管知道自己的指尖并不尖锐，Papyrus还是担心会伤到对方，耐心的弯曲手指抠挖内壁使之放松。在挤压感不明显之后才使整根手指进入。

“有点……涨……”当然不仅如此，还有一些更奇妙的感觉。但是Sans不会说出来。

“然后……噢！可以进行再下一步了！”Papyrus生怕弄错了什么，还反复确认了一下步骤，“的确！可以了！”

“什么？！等、不是！”Sans惊慌失措，他才刚刚感受过Papyrus的份量，只是一根指骨的拓张怎么可能够呢？

“放心，伟大的Papyrus不会错的！”

“不不不，这次肯定有哪里搞错了！”

但是搞错的是Sans。Papyrus张开嘴，形状看上去有些异常的橙黄色舌头伸了出来，扫在对方的胸骨上。

嗯……只要能够起到舌头的功效就是舌头，即便外形是软塌塌的骨头棒状物。

舔舐胸骨带来的刺激感分散了Sans的注意力，下方的开拓更加轻松了。

“天……我在想什么啊……Paps当然不可能这么快就进来……难道药让我变得这么迫不及待了？”——Sans对自己满脑子都是与Papyrus交合的画面感到绝望……好像也还挺期待的？

 

“这™啥猎奇玩意儿啊？！你管这叫舌头？？？”Frisk看着监控画面，有点凌乱。

“看得可还开心？”突如其来的搭话，证明深夜的实验室迎来了第二位不速之客。

“呜啊——”专心致志盯着屏幕的Frisk发出一声惊叫，“Flowey！你吓我一跳……”

“搞什么啊？”Flowey伸出藤蔓，无奈又嫌弃地指了指对方，“都这么久了，有空看直播没空处理下你自己的脸吗？”

“啊？我脸上粘到了什、噢！”听着对方这么问，祂下意识的往脸上摸了摸，染了一手的鲜血。扎在伤口上的玻璃碎片被手指推动，总算是激起了一丝痛觉，“哎？！”

Frisk还记得自己以前有多怕疼。但是自从祂无可奈何地把自杀作为一种另类的娱乐方式开始，痛觉就逐渐麻木了。

“应该是他们厨房的窗户玻璃……哎呀这个不是重点！”看来祂依旧没有处理伤口的打算，“来来来一起看～”

 

开拓到了四根指骨时，Papyrus的……姑且先称作“舌头”的东西钻过胸骨的缝隙舔舐着，无意间触到了柔软的灵魂。

“呃嗯！”Sans的身体猛地僵了一下，“灵、灵魂……”

“噢！”Papyrus突然有些惊慌，一脸歉意。

“嘿…没关系的……”Sans安慰道，同时又有些奇怪对方为什么这么自责，“放轻松Paps…我又没受伤……”

“又搞错进程了，灵魂应该在之后才碰。”Papyrus道出了他所认为的重点。

“等……什么？”Sans一愣，连灵魂也要一起？刺激感会不会太大了？他刚想开口阻止，就感觉到身后的手指被抽离。摩擦与随之而来的空虚感让Sans忍不住轻吟出声，一下子就忘了灵魂的事情。

Papyrus的昂扬顶在穴口上，眼珠转了转，似乎在确认自己的步骤没错。然后小心翼翼地问道：“可以进去了吗？”

“一定要说出来吗……”Sans有些无奈。他原本以为自己会犹豫，却突然发现之前的羞耻心像是消失了一样。于是只是轻笑了一下，“已经可以了。”

“好。”Papyrus神色严肃地缓缓顶入。速度很慢，非常小心，尽管紧致的内壁带来的触感非常棒。以至于极力忍耐的他显得比Sans还紧张。

“唔、呃……”重新被一点一点撑开充实到发胀的感觉迅速地让Sans的羞耻心回来了。因为他意识到自己感觉到了难耐，希望能够快一点进行下一步。

完全进入之后，Papyrus发出一声舒爽的叹息。他生怕伤到自己兄弟，压住顶弄的冲动开口询问到：“疼吗？需不需要适应一下。”

Sans除了有些酸胀之外，并没有感到任何不适。一想到接下来会是什么感觉，他的呼吸已经开始变得紊乱了起来。

期待成这样也显得太淫乱了，Sans自己都嫌弃。所以他用最后的理智，在想象中把Frisk拖回来，揍了不知道多少遍。

“嗯……已经…可以了……我想……”嫌弃完自己后，Sans迅速调整好心态回答。

话音刚落，Papyrus便抓住对方的脊椎开始了小幅度的抽插。他立刻感觉到分身被咬紧，满脑子都是想要获得更多快感。不过他的自制力真的很强，刚忍不住提速一点点就强行压了下来。

快感把Sans的脑袋搅成了浆糊。虽然从物理上讲，本来里面应该是空的。

“哈啊、Paps…啊……呜～Pa-paps……！”似乎失去了咬紧牙关的力气，Sans的呻吟毫无阻碍的从嘴里流出。

“什么事？”Papyrus问道，但是身体的动作并没有停下。

“不，嗯……没什、唔啊——哈……Paps！”

“捏？所以有什么事？”

还能有什么事？对方认真的表现出满腹疑问的样子，这反应过于可爱，Sans笑了出来：“没……就是……想、呃～想要，叫你的名字……”

“捏？”这触及到了Papyrus知识的盲区。

万千思绪被揉成一团乱麻，Sans脑子里的内容开始变得乱七八糟了起来。大到审判，小到家里的宠物石头身上的彩糖粉，好像这辈子所有的事物都在脑子里纠葛。所有事都在想，但是所有事都没在好好想。

无法掌控自己思维的感觉。思考能力丧失的感觉。思绪暴走的感觉。脑回路擅自乱窜不慎打了死结的感觉。

为了能够稍微掌控一下快感，Sans努力理清自己的思绪，试图想出些什么。

“Paps……我们、这是……”他努力的抬手，也抚上了对方的脊椎，“‘椎’入爱河了吧？”

于是，他就想了个双关。不愧是Sans。

“SANS！”Papyrus不满地大喊，“别挑这种时候！”

好巧不巧，这种情况Frisk也猜到了。

“如果他还有心情讲双关的话，就证明是快感还不够强烈吧。”——Papyrus脑中开始回响Frisk的教诲，果断的提升了冲刺的深度和速度。

“呜！啊啊——不…呃嗯～太、太快了……哈啊，Pa-Paps……”快感的攻势突然变得强烈，使Sans本就如同乱麻一般的思绪被猛击成了杂糅碎片的乱炖锅。原本只是稍微有些无法控制思维的走向导致脑中想到的事物没什么逻辑性，而现在不但没有逻辑性，连一点基本的关联性都没有了。碎片在沸腾的乱炖锅里上下翻涌，谁也不知道下一个被翻上来的碎片是什么。

之前是脑回路擅自乱窜不慎打了死结的感觉。现在是用剪刀强行把死结剪成一小段一小段的线，再把离得远到八杆子打不着的两节线段凑在一起打个死结，就这样重新连成一条布满了死结长线。

“Paps…唔呃～Pa-Paps，呼嗯——”所以他现在唯一能说的就只有“Paps”了。

紧致的甬道跟着抽插的节奏一下一下地收缩着，爽到极致的挤压吸引着Papyrus更加投入地进行活塞运动。不过不同的是，他的脑子还没有被快感所支配，所以他的思路非常清晰。Papyrus苦苦思索着Sans为什么要反复叫他的名字。当然，他并没有想出什么有道理的结论。于是决定了之后一定要问问Frisk。

每一次抽出都可以看到橙色柱体上沾染的荧蓝色液体在灯光的照耀下反射出的光泽。每一次插入都可以看到荧蓝色穴口被橙色柱体的快速运动挤出的液体飞溅出来。他们身下原本平整的床单已经皱巴巴地湿了一大片。柔和的光线让画面透露着淫靡的美感。碰巧他们都没有去关灯，不然他们一定会发现开关莫名其妙失灵的。

Papyrus肯定不会知道怎么回事，以Sans已经开始发蒙的脑子应该也没办法找到原因。

这点准备还是要做好的。如果灯被关了，那Frisk还看什么呢？

在顶弄的同时不断微妙地变换着角度，没有经验的Papyrus花了一段不短的时间才终于找对那个关键的地方。

“呃啊！”软糯的呻吟瞬间提高了一个八度，带上了一点哭腔，“不要…那里，唔嗯！啊啊啊——”

Papyrus有一瞬间是真以为把Sans弄疼了，刚打算避开那一点时，突然回想起了Frisk强调的书本内容。

 

“是疼是爽一般是靠直觉和下面的触感猜的，靠声音啦，语言啦，眼泪什么的都没办法准确判断。更何况还有抖M这种特殊情况……不过！好就好在你们是怪物！这种时候可以看灵魂！做的时候千万不要因为眼泪而心软！”祂翻着书，对一脸不解的Papyrus又强调了一次。

 

透过肋骨可以看到，Sans的灵魂没有向着防御姿态转化。依然和刚才一样毫无防备，甚至更瘫软了一些。

Papyrus的微微愣神让Sans感觉到了明显的难耐，他下意识扭了扭腰部移动位置，腿张得更开以方便对方更加深入。做完了这一切之后才突然反应过来自己刚刚的行为，颧骨上的蓝色瞬间蔓延，布满了整张脸甚至颈骨。

“该死的药！”——Sans想着。还没来得及在心里把Frisk拖回来揍，思路就被快感打断了。

眼前诱人的画面让Papyrus首次失去理智，他像打桩机一样强劲又有力地深入冲撞着那最需要抚慰的一点。Sans睁大眼眶，生理泪水被刺激得溢出。张大了嘴却没有任何气流进出，零散的断音都在喉咙里打转。弓起腰不断颤抖。抱住对方，指骨死死地扣在肩胛骨上。蜷起脚趾，抓住床单撕扯起来。

 

“这…笑脸垃圾袋也会露出这种表情啊……”

自从进行过一次大屠杀之后，Flowey对Sans的印象就发生了巨变。痛苦的回忆可怕而深刻。它会把很多怪物当做玩具，但是只要没有绝对把握就一定会避开Sans。

“哎？你原来不知道的吗？！”出乎意料的回应，Frisk的脸上写满了惊讶，“因为你说跟Papyrus玩过不止一次，所以我以为你应该少说也跟Sans试过一回……”

Flowey面色不善地开口道：“跟他这种垃圾袋玩？你开什么国际玩笑？！”

“啊！我不是忘了你的警告啦，”祂慌张地摆手示意，“只是没想到他有危险到这种程度。明明看起来很友善……”

Frisk说着说着就突然想起了Sans左眼眶中转瞬即逝的闪光。沉默一秒后，立刻认同了Flowey：“……好吧。我好像只是被他平日的表现骗到了。”

 

Sans感觉到了一股向下冲的热流，分身越来越胀。连“要去了”也没说完整地出来就已经无法抑制地叫喊着愤发了。双方的胸骨上都多了黏糊糊的一片。他像离开水的鱼一样大口喘息着。由于Papyrus的动作还没停下，一连串疲惫又舒爽的呻吟随着Sans的喘息流出。

经过了一次高潮，余韵还没过去，里面变得更加敏感。Sans的身体无力的轻颤着，从思绪杂乱步入到一片空白。现在没有思路，没有碎片线段，没有死结，也没有乱炖锅，就连“Paps”都没了。眼眶中盈白的瞳孔涣散，软舌微升，津液流出。已经没有多余的精力去压抑吟喘了。源源不断的快感夹杂着酸软感随着冲撞的节奏，像海浪一样从交合处一波又一波地蔓延到全身。甬道里越来越胀，橙黄色的分身伴随着Papyrus满足的叹息声释放，精华全部都浇灌了进去。敏感点被滚烫的液体冲刷，让Sans发出了一声哭叫。如果他的思考能力是正常的，应该会想到“结束了”之类的。不过并不存在的脑子里依然一片空白。

这种程度的体力消耗对Papyrus来说本来不算大问题，可是他却感觉到了一种异样的疲惫。他以为他进入了人类说过的“感觉身体被掏空”的状态，但是疲惫感似乎又被体内源源不断涌上的热流冲散，刚刚发射完的半软分身有挺立了起来。这让他松了一口气。再次吐出了骨头状的“舌头”，口齿不清地说：“噢，还好！”

他刚刚差点又以为做不完“一个标准流程”了。

Sans完全放空的脑袋突然产生了燃烧起来的错觉，身体不可遏制地紧绷抽搐起来。不止是下面开始了又一轮的冲击，他清楚地感觉到胸腔里的灵魂被什么柔软的东西入侵了。他弓起腰，头颅极力后仰蹭皱了床单。张大嘴想尖叫，但是发不出任何声音，连一点破碎的断音都没有。

仿佛所有感官都汇集在了下面，加上刺激灵魂激发出的快感从四肢百骸渗透出来……Sans这次连扩散的过程都感觉不到了。

“爽到骨子里了？”——令人吃惊的是，这是Papyrus想的。

……似乎也并不是那么令人吃惊，因为Sans现在无法思考。被如此激烈地持续刺激着，Sans好像随时都在晕厥的边缘。

内壁也在抽搐着，通道像是在跟随心跳的节奏一收一缩。这也是Papyrus未曾想过的刺激，更加激烈的第二发自然比第一发更快步入高潮。

Sans紧绷的身体耗尽了最后一丝力气，立刻瘫软下来。仿佛每次喘息都是甜腻而湿润的。脱力的他有一些反胃，即使他没有胃。

 

Frisk看着监控摄像头接收到的画面逐渐平息下来，不满地皱了皱眉：“奇了怪了……”

“怎么？不满意？就两个骷髅架子你还想看到什么？”Flowey略带讥讽地调笑。

祂却一脸严肃：“至少看到点对我有帮助的东西吧。”

“哈？”没想到对方这样认真，Flowey觉得很莫名其妙，“说起来，我的确不知道你为什么要这么做……”

“哦，因为他总是一副什么都知道的样子啊。我觉得应该能学到点什么吧……”Frisk脸上难得的爬上了一点红晕，“总不能老像上次那样全由你忙活啊。”

Flowey一时没反应过来祂的意思，直到祂说出接下来的话语……

“而且我明显不合格，书上说受方一般是持续一个小时之后睡着，我不到十分钟就死掉了呀！”

“哦，是上上上周目祂在浴室自杀中途被我发现那次……等等那不是祂的第一次吗？？？”——Flowey可算想起来了。然后，它开始为对方的常识感到担忧。

“能用那种姿势被强x十分钟才死已经是没必要参考任何资料的身体素质了吧！”

“是吗？！”完全没想到会得到对方的认可，Frisk大喜过望，“我的条件有这么好？”

 

 

双脚被固定住，手被绑在背后。腰腹被强力胶粘在了浴缸底。继续把身体抬高，绷到极限也没用。水已经漫到嘴唇了，稍微有些耳鸣的耳朵也听不太清楚水从莲蓬头上滴落到浴缸中的声音。

长时间持续发力使自己身体紧绷，让Frisk的腰、背脊还有脖子极其酸痛。就快要脱力了，就快要溺死了。

有点小期待。

毕竟这都是祂自己做的。普通的溺死太无聊了，所以适当创新了一下。

“在死之前尽量考虑好下一次的死法吧……不打麻药给自己做手术中途总会因为失血休克所以暂时还不行，Alphys那个大型海藻榨汁机会搅到一半被骨头卡住也不行……”Frisk用最后一点存活时间不断地在脑内构思并废弃方案。

“在仅有的几种死法中做一些微小的改变就是新尝试了？不嫌无聊吗？”Flowey不知何时找了过来，它突然的发言打断了对方的思路，“你还有很多选择，新的娱乐方式就在眼前。我跟你说过很多次了，你知道是什么。”

Frisk稍微愣了一下，却只是笑着摇了摇头。

既然祂已经进入了这里，就不会把“大家都不是真正的生命”作为借口而杀戮取乐。把怪物们都视为真正的存在也能让祂自己心里好过一些。

“还是不愿意吗？那种没用的善念……”Flowey并不打算阻止对方寻死，它知道这只是Frisk的一种打发时间的方式，“估计你也坚持不了多久了，我就等等看吧。”

说罢，它刚打算遁地离开，却突然停下了。

“在这之前……”它不怀好意地笑着，似乎想到了什么，“再教你一个稍微靠谱一些的娱乐方式吧～”

它用自己的藤蔓对体力有些不支的Frisk进行了首次开发，体力消耗加剧让对方撑了不到十分钟就溺毙了。

 

 

“在懒惰的笑脸垃圾袋身上能学到什么东西？”Flowey一把关掉实验室的显示器，露出了平时经常会表现出的恶意的微笑，“在实践中学得更快。”

“也好～”Frisk答应得很爽快。

事实证明的确如此。常见的高难度姿势对Frisk来说并不算什么，体能也决定了非同寻常的持久度，麻木的痛觉神经也可以使之省去前戏，干燥又不敏感的内壁也用进入体内的藤蔓上的倒刺来简单润滑。用源源不断流出的血液可比过一段时间就涂一次润滑轻松多了。

最后，他们用实际行动验证了接近六个小时，让Flowey都开始厌倦了，才终于成功证实了书上的内容不适合Frisk参考。

“哈啊……我这回…居然没死吗……？”余韵散去的速度不算快，Frisk还稍微有些神志不清。

“我懒得继续了，没劲……”Flowey一脸嫌弃地收回藤蔓，“你第一次不是哭得挺厉害吗？现在怎么搞的？一直笑着好恶心啊！”

“哎？这个……”Frisk完全没发觉自己在笑，祂下意识摸了摸自己的脸，又染了一手的血。看起来脸上的伤口比之前更严重了，“一想到Flowey正在做的事，完全哭不出来嘛！”

“啊？！”

“之前真的是因为很惊慌啊！不过现在……”经历了一万多次不得已的重置，Frisk终于找到了可以依赖的存在。

“……过于安心了。不可能哭出来了……”

 

清晨。

浅眠了三个小时，Frisk恢复得差不多了。祂打算去回收摄像头。

可祂万万没想到，“想要暴揍Frisk一顿”的信念硬是让几乎百分之百下不了床的Sans早早地等在了客厅。一进门就被逮住了。

“别别别别！救命啊！”灵魂变蓝后被提起，Frisk双腿胡乱蹬踹着挣扎，“就算真的要动手也让我说一下遗言啊！”

“嘿……给你半分钟。”Sans觉得又好气又好笑，但是对方接下来的话很快就会让他笑不出来了。

“咳咳，生命的最后一刻，我澄清一件事情……”祂装模作样的咳嗽了一下，清清嗓子，“我在地表上看过一些新闻……比如在断了电的冷冻室里因为心理作用被冻死啊，温水滴手腕上很浅的伤口使罪犯因为心理作用误以为自己血流不止被吓死啊，让被催眠的人因为心理作用而烧伤……”

“那又怎么样，”Sans很不耐烦的打断了祂，“这跟你的所作所为有什么关系……等等？！”

这很不妙。

Frisk露出了祂自认为最欠揍的笑容：“所以啊，我不是说了吗～”

“我 绝 对 没 有 加 什 么 会 让 你 变 得 又 无 力 又 敏 感 的 药，”即使身体完全腾空，做什么动作都会有很无助的感觉。祂依然压制住失重的恐惧摊了摊手，“因为我没找到～”

“你…开什么玩笑？！”

“是真的啊，如果我真的有加那种药的话，又何必特意说那么一句讨打的话？”这是一句违心的反驳。因为祂的确已经变得有那么欠揍了。

“正是因为什么特别的东西都没有，所以我才不得不把自己想要的效果说出来，从而暗示你的身体啊～”

羞耻感爬上了Sans的脊椎。

“怎么样怎么样？是不是羞耻心都要爆炸啊啊啊啊啊啊——”Frisk开始为Sans哐哐撞大墙……嗯，当然是被迫的。

“Papyrus可不知道这些，你的暗示对他肯定是没用的。居然敢让Papyrus喝下那种东西……”

即便现在看来结果是好的，但祂给Paps洗脑的出发点依然让Sans又感动又不好受。有些矛盾的心情让他烦躁。

“那、那个其实是……其实只是我一不小心手抖啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

鼓点一样极富节奏感的撞击声再次响起。

“准备好度过一段糟糕的时光了吗？”

 

屋外。一朵金黄的小花听着里面的动静，弯了弯花茎。

“多作些死也好。早点习惯被摔打的感觉，以后真的战斗时能习惯一点。”Flowey绝对没有幸灾乐祸，大概。

它没有丝毫的担心，因为它知道Sans当然不可能往死里撞的，毕竟只是惩罚性质的小小的报复。只是这种程度的撞击，Frisk到底会不会真的感觉到疼痛都是个问题。

如果祂说的“48小时自动重置”是真的，他们就只剩九个小时的情侣时间了。

“好好珍惜吧，笑脸垃圾袋。”


End file.
